Hoothoot
|} Hoothoot (Japanese: ホーホー Hoho) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 20. Biology Hoothoot is a round, owl-like bird with two stubby wings and a short, fan-shaped tail. It has large red eyes with beady pupils. Its feathers are mostly brown with a beige underbelly. Hoothoot has a large black, mask-like crest, which encircles both eyes and covers the face. The crest has two protrusions at the top resembling the hands of a clock. The parts of the crest below each eye have notches resembling the teeth of a clockwork gear. Hoothoot has a small, hooked beak and two feet with five digits. Although it will typically only stand on one foot at a time, it alternates between the two at speeds too difficult to track with the naked eye. Inside Hoothoot's body lies a special organ that senses Earth's rotation, allowing it to keep track of time. Hoothoot is well known for its ability to keep rhythm by precisely tilting its head in time, much like a metronome. Every day at exactly the same time, a Hoothoot will begin hooting. Hoothoot is most commonly found nesting in trees and . In the anime Major appearances Hagatha and Nagatha from Illusion Confusion! rented Hoothoot to Trainers, including Gary Oak, so they can get through a haunted forest. Falkner, the Gym Leader of Violet City, has a Hoothoot, as shown in Fighting Flyer with Fire. Wings Alexander used to have a Hoothoot before it evolved as seen in Throwing in the Noctowl. A Hoothoot appeared in A Staravia is Born! where it teamed up with Ash's Starly to hypnotize to helping the other bird Pokémon escape. It is later seen flying away with the other bird Pokémon waving goodbye to Ash's newly evolved . A Hoothoot appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. Minor appearances Hoothoot first appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Hoothoot appeared briefly in Mild 'n Wooly getting blown across the screen by the approaching storm. A Hoothoot was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Hoothoot appeared in Pikachu and Pichu. A Hoothoot also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. Two Hoothoot appeared in The Legend of Thunder!. One was seen outside the Pokémon Center standing in the hollow of a tree, while the other one was seen inside the Center with its Trainer. A Hoothoot appeared in A Bite to Remember. A Hoothoot was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Another Hoothoot appeared in Less is Morrison. A 's Hoothoot appeared in Spontaneous Combusken! participating in the Chrysanthemum . A Hoothoot chased while they were searching for in some underground ruins in Battling the Enemy Within!. Two Hoothoot apperaed in Dawn of a New Era!. Multiple Hoothoot made a brief appearance in Coming Full-Festival Circle!. Another Hoothoot appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A Hoothoot made a brief appearance in Memories are Made of Bliss!. A Hoothoot appeared in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. A Hoothoot apperaed in The Dream Continues!. A Hoothoot appeared in SS027. A Hoothoot appeared in a flashback/fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A Hoothoot appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Trainer's Hoothoot appeared in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. A Hoothoot appeared in A Watershed Moment! in a flashback. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Hoothoot debuted in The Legend when two were seen hanging under some tree branches when had finished her message to in Johto. In Murkrow Row a Hoothoot is seen flying at night while Gold was playing cue balls in his room, and again later when asks Joey if he recorded the DJ Mary's song. Hoothoot was used by a trickster in Who Gives a Hoothoot?. He claimed to use Hoothoot as an accurate timekeeper to regulate a prize-winning game he was hosting, when in fact he was prompting Hoothoot to declare the time limit whenever a participant was on the verge of winning, thus preventing anyone from winning his game. He was busted however, by and his Aipom. The same man and his Hoothoot are seen in Really Raikou & Entirely Entei I and The Last Battle XIII. Two Hoothoot were seen at night near the forest Gold was sleeping in, in Gilgar Glide. Crystal mentioned she captured a Hoothoot on her way to Professor Elm's Lab in Three Cheers for Chikorita. Another Hoothoot was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest in The Last Battle XIII. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In The Golden Boys, Hoothoot is one of the Pokémon owned by . She uses it as a lookout, helping her see where things are in the distance. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga Shū has a Hoothoot in the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , and , National Park }} , , , , , , , , , , , and , Ilex Forest, National Park Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , Azalea Town, Ilex Forest, National Park, Lake of Rage ( trees)}} |} |} extension}} |} |} , , Great Marsh }} , , Great Marsh, Eterna Forest }} , , , , , and , National Park Routes , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Ilex Forest, National Park, Lake of Rage, New Bark Town, Cherrygrove City, Violet City, Ecruteak City, Pallet Town, Viridian City, Pewter City, Cerulean City, Fuchsia City, Safari Zone Gate ( trees)}} }} , , and }} |} |} }} ; Transfer from }} |area= }} |} |} , Friend Safari (Flying)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Ruins of Truth}} |area=Endless Level 22, Endless Level 35, Forever Level 22, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Teakwood Forest, Forest Temple}} |} |} |area=Forest: Everspring Valley}} |area=Flower Garden: Festival on Mount Moon}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: A New Pokémon Safari!}} |area=Silver Isles: Fragrant Tree (All Areas), Dark Land: Chilling Graveyard (All Areas)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 09}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mystery Egg #3 Night Shade Hoothoot|Japanese|Japan|5|April 27 to May 12, 2002|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation II#Hoothoot}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Night Shade Hoothoot|English|United States|5|December 27, 2002 to January 2, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Night Shade Hoothoot}} |Gather More Pokémon! Sixth Campaign Hoothoot|Japanese|Japan|10|April 22 to May 8, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Hoothoot}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Defog|Flying|Status|—|—|15}} |Feather Dance|Flying|Status|—|100|15}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Mirror Move|Flying|Status|—|—|20}} |Night Shade|Ghost|Special|—|100|15}} |Sky Attack|Flying|Physical|140|90|5||'}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Whirlwind|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Wing Attack|Flying|Physical|60|100|35||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=164 |name2=Noctowl |type1-2=Normal |type2-2=Flying}} Sprites Trivia * In ''Fighting Flyer with Fire, Falkner's Hoothoot stands on both legs, even though Hoothoot supposedly only ever stands on one leg at a time. * In Nintendo Power Vol. 134, Ken Sugimori stated in an interview that Hoothoot is his favorite Pokémon because he had a pet bird as a child that would stand on one foot.http://www.rigelatin.net/copycat/media/print/np134.php Origin Hoothoot seems to be based on a combination of an —more specifically the —and a , as its crest's prongs are shaped like the hands of a clock; in addition, it has the ability to keep track of time. Name origin Hoothoot is derived from hoot, an onomatopoeia for the sound an makes. It may also be a combination of hoot and cuckoo, as in a , referring to Hoothoot's keen ability to keep track of time. Hoho is derived from hoo, another onomatopoeia for the sound an makes. In other languages 's hoot |fr=Hoothoot|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Hoothoot|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hoothoot|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Hoothoot|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=부우부 Buubu|komeaning=Likely from the Korean onomatopoeia for owls, 부엉부엉 bu'eong-bu'eong |zh_cmn=咕咕 Gūgū|zh_cmnmeaning=Refers to the onomatopoetic sound of birds (coo). Also means "to mutter". |hi=हूटहूट Hoothoot|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Хутхут Khutkhut|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Hoothoot fr:Hoothoot it:Hoothoot ja:ホーホー pl:Hoothoot zh:咕咕